Shinobi's Art Online
by The Souless Void
Summary: Sword Art Online offered no magic, that was an accepted truth to the game. But, who needs magic when you spec your class to be a complete and total Ninja?


Disclaimer!

I Do Not Own Naruto, SAO or any other anime/manga/joke I make reference too! They all belong to their respective owners!

Hey guys, most of my stories that I am uploading are just intros, I will continue all of them, and I will never abandon a fic. Please, if you do want to continue or write your own variation, message me!

"Talking!" ~ Normal speech.

'_Thinking' ~ Thoughts and introspective actions._

"_Whispers…" ~ Whispering and different styles of introspective speech._

"**Summons/Powered Up" ~ Summons, Bijuu, powerful speeches.**

Warning! This story will have a slow build up, this is an **AU! Alternate Universe****,** I will not follow the storyline/canon 100% and there will be MAJOR differences.

I probably need to get a beta… All helpful comments/reviews will be taken into account! Thanks!

Alright, Fourth off,

"A Shinobi's Art Online"

"This feeling of controlling your destiny… Going farther in this world with one sword than you could in life… That is why I play. That is what I strive for. That is why I am –"

"Hurry up boy! This is the last day of school!" My mother, God bless your soul, I will murder you if you try and stop me from playing this game.

"Coming!" Now if only I could actually say that to her face… but alas, if there is one person I am afraid of, it is my mom. Deathly afraid.

Now, you are probably wondering who I am. I am the man who has conquered thousands, destroyed hundreds of monsters, master of magic and swords! I am-

"Naruto! Get down here or so help me!" Getting my ass down stairs now!

School sucked, same stuff, same teachers, and same spot. Nothing. Ever. Changes. The only thought that kept him moving was the thought of the game that awaited him at the store. Seconds ticked by like hours, slow and unforgiving. Minutes felt more like millennia, and an hour was an eternity and a half.

Ring. Ring.

The bell for school getting out wasn't even finished reading before Naruto was packed up and halfway out of the school. Running wasn't even close to what he was doing. Within five minutes he had crossed three miles, running at speeds Olympians would be green at seeing. Every step measured and controlled, no energy wasted.

He could see his target in the distance.

A hundred meters.

A smile ripped its way across his face, his whiskered cheeks parting to reveal pearly white teeth and elongated fangs.

Seventy meters.

His spiky blonde hair waved through the wind, its golden color reflecting light and shining brightly.

Fifty meters.

He was pretty tall, running at an even 6 feet.

Twenty Meters.

His body rippled with muscles, each one clenching and releasing in a controlled manner that exploded his body forward.

There! He slammed his feet into the ground, skidding to a stop inside of a large cloud of dust.

Ring ring.

"Welcome to GamerStop! Oh! Mr. Uzumaki! Welcome back! Here for your game I take it?" The clerk was a shorter man, one of those faces that you seem to forget sat upon his visage.

"Yeah I am, thanks!" Naruto pulled the money he owed the clerk out of his froggy wallet. His smile lessened into a little smirk. He pulled out an extra few notes of ryo and handed them to the clerk. "For holding it."

The clerk looked at the wad of ryo, amazed that doing a favor for the young man in front of him would amount to this. "I can't take this! This is at least five times the amount the game sold for!" The clerk couldn't understand why the boy would do this.

Naruto smiled, the clerk was a good friend for a long time, doing a lot of favors for him that could get the clerk in trouble. "I know you have been saving up money for your girlfriend, you want to ask her soon don't you?" His smile only widened at the astonished look his friend gave him.

"How did you kno-"

"Check the center bills, thank me some other time." Naruto interrupted before he could finish the question. "I gotta go; mom will kill me if I am late for dinner!"

The clerk shook his head, unraveling the wad of cash. In the center was a check. A check with more zero's in it than a few months' worth of paychecks.

"That boy…"

xxxXXXxxx

"So my boy, how does it feel to finally be in your last year of high school?" Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful woman. Long red hair, curves that make men drool, a smile that lights up the world, and a… colorful personality!

"Same." Naruto couldn't end the conversation fast enough; he only had five minutes till the launch!

"So what are you going to do for your final summer?" His mom was persistent to talk to him; she always was after that day.

"Hang out with friends, game, gym. Same." Why did she choose today to go on her talking tangent? "But I gotta go mom, see ya in a few hours!" He ran before she could reply.

He never knew how much he would regret those last few words.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto smiled, to finally be in this world. All he heard from his friends who got into the beta were tips, tricks, and pretty much everything to do with this game.

SAO.

He remembered when he first got to the town of beginnings, watching as thousands logged on at the same time as him. Watching their amazed faces glow at the surroundings. He chuckled, he had already been in here for a few days, his friends letting him try on their own beta games.

That had been a weird experience, trying to walk in their shoes due to the high intensity scan calibrations.

But he smiled, playing as each of his friends characters he got a lot of knowledge about the game.

But most importantly, he found the exact skills he knew he was going to get and play as.

An assassin.

Or as he would like to call it, a ninja.

He first selected dagger skills, as what would a ninja be without stabbing people in the back?

Another skill he knew would be great for further levels was alchemy. He could make his own poisons and potions that helped in the future.

His next skill was obviously hiding. What ninja doesn't hide?

Another skill he got was cooking. No offense, but even ninja's need to eat more than one type of meal for everything.

And finally, his last starting skill he chose the Leather Armor skill, great for mobility and a limited defense.

And now… Time to die piggies!

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto didn't know how long he grinded against these pigs, one kill blurred into the next after the first few.

Five.

Every few he killed a different item would appear on the loot screen, but alas was ignored in the long run.

Fifteen.

He watched as a few other players came into his grinding area, a few succeeding in getting a rhythm, alas slower than his.

A few others weren't as lucky and died in a shower of blue sparkles.

Fifty.

The few players that stayed and grinded with him slowly started to dwindle, some dying, others just going back to the city.

A hundred?

His level was probably higher than most right now. He glanced over at his stat screen, level 4.

His eyes widened a bit, according to his friends getting to level 3 in a day was considered amazing. He cast his glance to the top right of his HUD and looked at the time.

8:12 P.M. blinked back at him.

Two hours after he started.

Two hours, four levels.

Oh yeah, he was good.

He opened his character menu, glancing at the durability of his twin daggers and armor. His daggers were getting a bit low, but his armor remained at almost 100%, showing his skill at dodging the few attacks that the pigs were able to get off before he killed them from behind.

But, it was close to 8:30 so he knew he should be heading home soo-

A glowing circle appeared beneath him. A teleport circle echoed somewhere in the back of his head.

"What the hel-" He wasn't able to finish before he blinked at was gone.

xxxXXXxxx

"Inside your inventory you all will find a gift. A welcome to Sword Art Online." The giant aspect of death above him intoned before it _bled_ back through the ceiling tiles.

Silence echoed throughout the courtyard as the trapped players processed his last few words.

Pandemonium was an understatement.

Shouts to let them out echoed prominently through the courtyard, screams of fear echoing, even shouts of "You aren't a girl!" were prominent.

But the most obvious thing was the stunned players opening their inventories and equipping the gift.

_Mirror_.

Before shining brightly and changing into a different form. Their actual human form.

More screams of terror ripped through the crowd. Questions ranging from why to how encompassed the surrounding yard.

Naruto knew he had to get out of there, he knew he had to leave before he fell into the panic of the crowd, the despair.

He took off running, not stopping when he left the safety of the town, not flinching when enemies spawned and attacked him. Not flinching when his dual daggers ripped through their beings and shattered their remains into particles of blue.

Not flinching as he felt the tears burn a path down his face.

Not flinching when the only thought that echoed through his mind was the last conversation he had with his mother. His short, clipped responses and aggravation towards his last family member trying to connect to her son. To her last living bloodline. His rush to get away from it all, the memories of his dad, that fateful night.

Now all of those memories and thoughts rang through his mind, blinding his thoughts to anything besides the regret that sat heavily upon his being.

'_I will be back kaa-san. I will not leave you alone.'_ Those resolute thoughts were his motivation. His essence. His life.

He. Will. Live.

xxxXXXxxx

It was a week after that fateful day, a thousand had already died. Suicide, pigs, wolves, other players. The causes seemed endless, yet each was just a terrifying to the other nine thousand players who watched with terrified breathes as the stone that sat in the Town of Beginnings glowed a player's name before flashing red and crossing it out.

The cause of death written beneath.

Naruto sighed. It was a quiet life he lived right now. Every step he took was silent, efficient as it took him towards his next target. Said target wasn't even able to register what was happening before it exploded into a shower of polygons.

Five days. No sleep, no food, no player contact.

His gaze cast around him, watching the shadows move to and fro. He knew what shadows were what. Some trees, others the Dire Wolf mob that loved to prowl around here at night. His form shimmered for a second before blending into the shadows around him. He gazed at a few of the shadows prowling about where he just was. He tensed.

Silence.

"Help!" A feminine scream tore through the deadly silence of the forest. "Get away from me!"

Naruto's head whipped toward the sounds, his feet moving before he could even think about what he was doing. He sprinted toward the scream, knowing that only a few things could happen if he ignored it. Not many were good.

Brushes bled into green blurs as his extremely high Agility stat worked its charm. He leapt up, grabbing onto a branch and heaving his body into the trees. Landing just as silently as he ran, he took off. Jumping branch to branch to avoid any monsters of the floor.

The screams of fear were getting louder now, more panicked.

"Don't touch me!"

Naruto whipped his blades out of their sheaths, the daggers pure black sheaths scraping against the wicked blades. A snarl worked its way out of his mouth.

"I'm warning you!" Raucous laughter followed the frightened screams. Men's cruel laugher.

"Come on love! We won't bite! Hard at least!" More of their laughter echoed through the forest.

'_They better not be doing what I think they are doing.'_ Naruto's face sank into a ferocious snarl, his larger canines drawing blood from his parted lips.

"If you touch me I will-" her frightened scream was cut off, muffled by something.

"Oh, we'll do much more than that girly. We are trapped here, and one of the hottest girls we have ever seen is trapped here to. No way in, no way out. Just us and you." They were talking now, and he could hear them perfectly. He was close.

"And right now? There is far too much clothing on to be right. So, let me try and remedy that."

Naruto's thoughts went blank. White hot fury ripped through his being as he gazed upon the scene in front of him. Three men surrounded a woman; red hair cascaded down her head, pink eyes widened in fear as the men closed closer to her, and a discarded spear sat a few feet away.

He jumped to a tree closer to the fight, drawing his dagger and pulling his arm back.

"And no one is going to help you anymo-gyuhh!" The man's taunt was cut off as a blade made its home in his neck, his form flickering for a second before bursting into pixels.

"What the hell?" one of his two stunned teammates stared at the places that was previously occupied by his friend.

"Who the hell did that?!" The other spun about, his eyes searching in vain for the hidden enemy.

"_You dare?" _Naruto growled out, his voice echoing through the area. _"You dared take advantage of a girl, in a world where we need to work together to live? You are not needed anymore…" _Naruto couldn't stand to see these pieces of filth alive anymore. To rape a woman here… They forfeit their lives. His formed bled into the shadows of the night. _"Disappear."_

xxxXXXxxx

Rosalia couldn't believe her luck; she found a leveling group with three others! Four people would keep their chances of living very high! She was excited; she could finally get away from the stairs of the perverted men around her. Trapped in a cage, the way they stared at her was disgusting.

But these men were already married in real life. They didn't stare at her like a piece of meat. She was safe with them; she could level and get items. She could get away.

"You ready Rosalia-kun?" One of the older men asked, he looked to be around forty.

Rosalia smiled, "Yes! Thank you all once again… I was afraid I would be left behind when others went to level!"

Another of the men smiled, "It is no problem, and to help a beautiful girl such as you is a pleasure! We should go into the woods, the wolf packs that spawn there are the best mobs on this level according to the guide. We should be safe with four of us!" The man was pretty plain, brown hair and charcoal eyes that gleamed from behind his helmet.

The last men stepped forward, holding a few potions out for her. "Take these; we have plenty from our last run out there." He was another brown haired man, a bit shorter than the others, but a kind smile sat upon his face.

The leader of the group stepped up; the elderly man was tall, easily reaching 5 feet 10 inches. He smiled at his group, his gaze lingering a bit on the other two men. "We should hurry; they spawn more at night, so we would want to level up a few times before then!"

Rosalia smiled, these men knew what they were doing. Two had a shield and sword, while the last held a broad sword. She grabbed her spear, a good weapon for keeping targets away.

The group started out on the path, small talk about skills to armor was amongst the topics. Rosalia smiled the entire time, feeling safe for the first time in days. She was only level two rights now, barely scrapping by on the money she made before everyone found out about the death penalty.

An hour passed by during their leisurely walk, a few mobs dying along the way as the stumbled across the group.

Rosalia could see the woods ahead of the group, the howls of the wolves already piercing the silence. They continued into the forest and found a smaller clearing off the path.

"We stop here for a bit and eat." The elderly man said, before breaking out some bread for each of his group members. Unsealing another few jars he put his finger to them before running his fingers over some of the bread. "Some crème for flavor, after all! Who would want to go into a scary forest without some crème'd bread in their stomach!" He gave a small laugh after his own joke; the other two members aside from Rosalia laughed and took the bread he was handing out.

"Here Rosalia-kun, this is yours." The leader gave her piece over with a smile.

"Thank you." Rosalia gave a small smile, gratefully taking the piece of bread from him. She took a bite, eyes widening a bit at the familiar taste, "where did you get this? It tastes just like-" she started coughing a bit.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, a bit dizzy all of the sudden. "It tastes just like-" again she coughed, but this time couldn't stop. _'What is going on?'_ Her thoughts seemed to trigger a response in her as she tried to reach up and hold her head. Pain blossomed in her chest as her hands felt like lead. _'Why do I suddenly feel like this?'_ She tried lifting her hands to her chest, before coming to a horrible realization. _'I can't move my hands!'_

She tried climbing to her feet, barely able to hold her weight up on her knees. "Help!" She gasped out, looking to her party for help.

She only found the same looks she saw in the city.

'_Oh no.'_

She never should have trusted them! Pigs! They all were pigs! And now she was helpless in front of them!

She stumbled away from them, trying in vain to push her weight forward. Each step felt like she gained another ton.

"Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. She turned and tried to run, only to fall short under he weight and bashed her head on the ground. She groaned and glanced behind her at her former party, only to see a yellow marker above the leader.

"Poison, such an under looked item in this game…" His grin became very lecherous. "Perfect for paralyzing stupid little girls like you." He took a step towards her, before lazily dodging her stab with a spear.

"Get away from me!" Rosalia kept trying to stab at them, but barely being able to lift her arms made them slow and easily dodged.

The men laughed at her attempts, the leader grabbing her spear after dodging it again. "You won't need this anymore." He ripped it from her grasp and threw it a few feet away. "Trust me; you won't need anything equipped anymore." He reached for her face, only to pull back as she tried to bite his finger.

"Don't touch me!" Rosalia was getting desperate; she would rather die to a wolf than be raped!

The other men laughed at the leader, "She can't do anything you damn pansy! Just grab her!" The shorter one remarked, only for his same attempt to end in the same manor. An almost lost finger, and a wounded pride.

"I'm warning you!" Rosalia knew it was empty, and she knew they knew. But she would not go down without bringing them some kind of pain.

"Come on love!" The last of her party taunted her, a cruel smirk resting upon his visage, "We won't bite!" He laughed. "Much!" The entire party laughed at her misfortune. They advanced closer to her, causing her to go closer and closer to hysterics.

"If you touch me I will-" The leader covered her mouth with his palm, taking care to catch it when it was closed already. "It's over love." He whispered, "checkmate. Hope you don't mind being bitten a bit."

"Oh, we'll do much more than that girly. We are trapped here, and one of the hottest girls we have ever seen is trapped here to. No way in, no way out. Just us and you." The shorter one got closer to her, reaching out to grab her arms to hold above her head. "And guess what? We are in charge, not Kayaba, not some computer, no rules, nothing. Only the strong will survive and take what they want from the weak. We choose what happens, what is right and wrong."

The last member stepped forward with a cruel smirk, "And right now? There is far too much clothing on to be right. So, let me try and remedy that." He reached forward to grasp the straps that held her armor on and gave a final laugh. "And no one is going to help you anymo-gyuhh!" The man's taunt was cut off as a blade made itself in his neck, his form flickering for a second before bursting into pixels.

A pregnant pause came onto the clearing, broken only by the tinkling of said disappearing pixels.

"What the hell?" The shorter member remarked at seeing his friend die suddenly. Trying in vain to turn back time with just his mind, praying that what he just saw didn't happen.

"Who the hell did that?!" The leader jumped to his feet, spinning to and fro trying to spot the unwelcome guest. Fear leaking into his visage as he watched his friend literally die to a single blade strike.

The blade fizzled and disappeared. Only for a voice full on contempt to replace it.

"_You dare? You dared take advantage of a girl, in a world where we need to work together to live? You are not needed anymore…" _The ghastly voice stopped for a few moments. Only to whisper into the leader's ear, _"Disappear."_

Rosalia watched as a shadowed form appear behind the leader, blades glistening in the moonlight as the glowed a violent purple.

Shrrrk.

"Gahhh!"

_xxxXXXxxx_

Naruto pulled his daggers out of the back of the older man, watching as the astonished expression disappeared into pixels as the man's last HP drained into nothing. He turned his gazed at the panicking man in front of him. Taking only a second to process any needed information.

Shorter, uses a buckler and a short sword, favors his left side. The blade was a starter blade, weak and brittle against a stronger weapon. The buckler was a second tier shield, easily bought at a store, but a little bit stronger than the starting shield. Starter armor covered most of his form, but a shiny metal chest plate sat upon his chest. No helmet.

Easy target.

Naruto dashed forward, keeping low to the ground, his left dagger lighting up in a crimson glow while his left glowed a sickly.

Dagger Skill: Hemorrhage, strikes the target with a chance to cripple the target limb by either cutting it off if struck right, or causing a bleeding effect that slows down and eventually causes loss of limb.

Dagger Skill: Poison Strike, strikes with a chance to poison the target with a low level crippling poison. Higher efficiency in dagger skill causes increased chance of poison applying; higher Alchemy skill gave more options for poisons.

Naruto gave a smirk, watching as the man tried to block the Poison Strike with his buckler, only for the Hemorrhage to strike the arm holding the buckler cutting straight through the offending limb and shattering it into particles.

"Gah!" The shorter man screamed, only to have the skill he tried to block strike him straight in the mouth, piercing his upper pallet. Digging its way straight into his brain.

The third shattering sound echoed in the clearing.

Naruto's eyes dimmed, his smirk dropped as his arms sagged.

He barely even flinched as his cursor turned yellow.

A choked sob brought him out of his grief.

He turned toward the woman on the ground; his eye's softening at the sight of her. He took a step towards her, only to see her flinch and give another chocked sob.

He grimaced, knowing that he was going to have to do something stupid.

He unequipped his daggers and through them a few feet to her right, next to the spear on the ground. "It's okay." He tried to murmur in a soothing voice. "I promise I won't hurt you. They are gone, they won't hurt you anymore." He took another step towards her, noticing the paralyzed symbol above her.

He pulled out a vial containing a paralyzer antidote he made, saying, "Take this, it will help with the paralyzer." He tried giving it to her, but by her shrinking away from the vial, he knew she didn't trust anything given to her right now.

"Here, I'll show you it isn't poisoned." He grabbed the vial and drank a bit, making it obvious that he was actually drinking it.

He coughed at the vile taste. "Holy shit that tastes bad! Geese, stick us in a death game and all, but think you could make the potions taste halfway decent? Asshole Kayaba." Naruto muttered a few more explicit, unknowing that the woman in front of him was watching his tangent with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Miss forgot you were still paralyzed." Naruto took another slow step to her, taking care to hold his hands up. "Here, I promise I won't do anything but help you." Naruto stopped just an arm reach away, holding the vile above her hand.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, she opened her hand.

Naruto smiled and dropped the vile into her hand, only for it to clatter uselessly next to it.

"Oh yeah… Paralyzed… umm… This might be awkward, but I need to feed this to you." Naruto gave his best smile, eyes closed and teeth glistening.

Rosalia couldn't understand this man in front of her. He was much taller than any of the men from before, with spiky blonde hair that shined brightly and a set of glowing blue eyes that were bluer than any sky she had seen before. His body was muscled like that of an Olympian, chiseled like it was a Greek statue and rippling with every movement he made.

She decided that even if he meant harm, there was nothing she could do right now besides just trust him and pray he meant what he said. Besides… She blushed at the thought of him feeding her, but managed to rasp out a quick and quiet "Okay."

Naruto smiled and leaned forward, grasping her around the waist and pulling her into a sitting position in front of him. "Open wide!" He gave a loud chuckled and tipped the potion into her mouth.

He kept the potion there, trying to not let his eyes stray away too much. It was hard, that much he could openly admit. This woman was beautiful, red hair the she pulled into a ponytail with a few bangs hanging around her soft features. Pink lips complimented her shining pink eyes. She wore pretty much full starting armor with a red and black color scheme. A _very_ curvy frame rested against his chest

"Name's Naruto!" He tried to distract himself from her assets. "Assassin class."

"Rosalia." Her voice was quiet, exhausted even. She could feel her mind shutting down, trying to cope with what just happened. She pointed to her spear. "Sweeper." Her eyes were drooping now, darkness encroaching upon her vision.

"I'll take you back to the nearest town; I'll be there when you wake up too. I promise." Naruto wouldn't let this girl be alone anymore. He watched as her eyes gazed at him, pleading him to keep her safe. "You will be safe; I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto lifted her up bridal style, taking care to stop by his weapons and grab them. He took her spear and put that across his back. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, watching as she huddled closer towards his warmth. More specifically, her hair.

"Your hair… reminds me of Kaa-san's, Rosalia-chan…" His gaze hardened as he took his first step toward home.

xxxXXXxxx

Personally, I feel this chapter was a bit rushed. But I want to make crossovers that HAVN'T been done before and not the kind where Naruto is utterly over powered, nor does he just replace the main character! I want to mark my place on FanFiction as an Original author if anything.

I'm thinking, should this be a massive amount of chapters (1-2 per level - Note, at most these chapters will be 4-7k words if it is. This will include all levels *as far as I will take them bwahahahaha*)? Or should I make longer chapters but skip a few levels here and there?)

But, I feel this will be a 100% original crossover; I never see any type of Rosalia pairing. Dude… She is hot!

But, I have so many ideas, so little time.

3 Jobs does that to you.

Working out daily does that to you.

Video Games do more than both of those to you.

Reading too…

Whelp! First SAO Crossover, I am pretty happy getting this out.

Seriously still need a beta, though I might have found one, just gotta find time to contact him… hehe, oops.

Over!

When you see the void, you already lost your soul. Now gtfo.

The Souless Void.


End file.
